I've got the Money!
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: When Mokuba gets kidnapped by Bakura Kaiba and Isis go out to rescue him! With random appearings of other characters!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note: I wrote this story with my sister (Either LunaBakura or Rinoa the Vampire Witch on fanfic, not sure) she says she uploaded it on her account, but she's been having problems with it. (People keep reporting her stories and they get taken down, even though there's nothing wrong with them! I think somebody's out to get her) anyway. I've uploaded it here. So read and enjoy! Oh and review off course. I have the next chapter waiting once this story has a few reiviews i'll upload it!  
**

**I got the money!**

"I NOW SUMMON…" started Kaiba in his umpteenth duel against Yugi.

"Yeah, yeah, the blue eyes white dragon," sighed Joey on the sidelines, "Yugi's going to destroy it again like he did the last two." Joey pointed to Slither the Sky Dragon on the field (with an attack of 4500), which had indeed destroyed two blue eyes in its last 2 moves.

"I think not. I also play the magic card Swords of Revealing Light! This stops…"

"The opposing monster from attacking for three turns, don't think I don't know the rules Kaiba," said Yami who was getting rather sick of sending Blue eyes' to the graveyard.

"Is it my turn now?" asked Yugi bored.

"Yes" said Kaiba grinning cockily at Yugi, Yugi frowned and placed Obnoxious Celtic guardian on the field along with a trap. Kaiba smiled, he'd left the card in attack position.

"I play 'return from a different dimension' to bring back my two Blue eyes for one turn. I then activate this magic card. 'Polymerisation'"

Yugi rolled his eyes; he'd expected something like this. Kaiba seemed to always get Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field somehow.

"Blue-Eyes attack his Celtic guardian!" Cried Kaiba happily.

"You've just activated my trap! Spell binding circle!"

"NOOOOOOO" cried Kaiba. Watching his Blue-Eyes become spellbound for 3 turns and lost 500 attack points.

"My turn!" cried Yugi knowing he'd won. "Slither attack!"

Kaiba sulked as his remaining life points disappeared along with his Blue-Eyes.

"How did he manage to attack, I thought he was spellbound for 3 turns?" asked Serenity confused.

"God cards are only affected by magic for a single turn" explained Joey to his sister…..

"Oh ok. This game is confusing" sighed Serenity

"Well if you want to come over to my house….." said Duke before being hit across the face by Joey.

Meanwhile, Kaiba had stormed off to his computer lab. He was not in good mood. His employees had learned long ago that when Kaiba went off to fight Yugi to make themselves scarce, as they knew when Kaiba came back, beaten again, he would be in a major mood. Kaiba sat down on his swinging chair in a huff. He heard the door open.

"What's up Mokuba?" asked Kaiba as he was the only one who came near him when he was like this. He swung his chair round to see not Mokuba, but Isis.

"Do I look like Mokuba?" asked Isis jokingly "maybe the long black hair got you confused"

"Do you have a reason to be here in my PRIVATE office?" asked Kaiba annoyed

"Yes" Isis said simply all joking ness gone as she remembered why she was there "While you were gone Bakura came and kidnapped Mokuba"

"WHAT!" cried Kaiba shocked and upset. "Didn't you even TRY to stop him?"

"I wasn't here!" cried Isis "My millennium necklace showed me a vision and by the time I got here Bakura had already been kidnapped"

"Ok how did you really know?" asked Kaiba "Never mind forget it, you'll just start on all that stuff about magic AGAIN. As if I'm stupid enough to believe in THAT"

"Check your security cameras if don't believe me" Kaiba glared in reply. However he'd had just enough experience with the millennium necklace to realise there was a small chance of what it said actually coming true, so he went over the room next door and check each of the TVs. None of them had Mokuba. Kaiba stood there staring at them for approximately 7.35 seconds. Then he freaked out.

"WHERE IS HE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" screamed Kaiba at Isis.

"I haven't done anything. I was going to offer you my help but if you're going to be like that…" said Isis. She began to walk out of the room. Kaiba stood there, frozen. Again.

It didn't last long this time, he ran up to Isis and grabbed her by wrist dragging her back. This manoeuvre ended with Isis and Kaiba standing right up to each other. Kaiba fought his urge to kiss Isis and took a step back.

"Look Isis" he began "I didn't mean that I was just upset and…"

"I'll help you" Isis replied cutting him off "I don't know why I'm helping you but I can't leave you"

'I never saw Kaiba like this before' thought Isis 'He's actually acting like a human being. He should be like this more often….'

"Let me go" cried Mokuba as Bakura carried him into his apartment.

"And why would I do that?" laughed Bakura as he tied Mokuba to a chair, "After all the trouble kidnapping you. Actually it was easy. But still"

"My big brother will come and kill you" whimpered Mokuba.

"Actually your big brother will make me rich." Laughed Bakura, "Or he'll leave you to die. It's his choice."

"What are you going to use it for? All you do is steal. You don't pay for things." Pointed out Mokuba. Bakura was forced to see he had a point.

" Yes but……but……" Mokuba smirked at him. This greatly annoyed Bakura as he liked to be the one smirking at his prisoners, not the other way round. He grabbed the Egyptian knife from the table. It was a gift which Ryou had received from his father. Bakura showed his love for Ryou by stealing it off him and using it for evil purposes.

"SHUT UP!" cried Bakura at Mokuba! "There's some thing that are hard to steal, like plane tickets!"

Mokuba gulped, he didn't like the look of that knife!

"I'm going to go call your brother." Said Bakura leaving Mokuba tied up.

Why isn't he answering thought Bakura listening to Kaiba's mobile phone ring for about 12 times" He'd had the same reply on the house line. I'll try later. He thought going back to Mokuba's room. "HE ESCAPED!" cried Bakura. "How did THAT happen?". Then he noticed the open window and the rope tied up. Bakura sighed.

"He has potential, but he'll have to learn not to leave his escape so others can follow" thought Bakura. He jumped out of the window and got several friction burns as he used the rope as one of those fire fighter pole things. As it was England it was raining and Bakura could easily follow his footprints in the mud. He also pulled down the rope so no one can follow. Pretty soon Bakura caught up with him (Those long legs they all have when they're in their teens were very useful for running).

"Nice try, kid" he said as he grabbed Mokuba from behind.

"HE STOLE MY BLUE-EYES WHITE JET!" cried Kaiba!

"Well you were just asking for it giving it a name like THAT" said Isis rolling her eyes. Kaiba glared at her. "Are you going to answer your phone?" asked Isis changing the topic quickly.

"No!" snapped Kaiba. "I have to find Mokuba!"

"What if it IS Mokuba" asked Isis. Kaiba stopped he hadn't thought of that.

"I thought you were a genius!" Isis said to Kaiba just to wind him up.

"I AM a genius!" Kaiba said glaring back. He couldn't glare at Isis for long. Just looking at her calmed him down. "I just panic when Mokuba's in trouble" Kaiba admitted.

Isis raised an eye brow. Kaiba was actually confiding secrets to her? What was wrong with him? Obviously losing Mokuba was driving him insane. It was the only explanation. Unless… unless he liked her? No that wasn't possible! Kaiba only cared about himself and Mokuba.

"Now you know how I felt when my dear brother got possessed," said Isis, but not in a harsh way. It was more like she was expressing the fact she knew what it was like to have someone you love dearly taken away from you.

"L-let's get going" said Kaiba attempting to break the connection between them.

"In what?" asked Isis.

"In the blue-eyes white jet" said Kaiba. Isis blinked. Loosing his brother must have really made him crazy.

"Come on," said Kaiba reaching for her hand before realising what he was doing and quickly pulling it away. He walked through a gate shortly followed by a very confused Isis.

"What the!" cried Isis, "And you were upset about loosing ONE!" For there were lines and lines of Blue-eyes white jets. Kaiba attempted to glare at her but ended up smiling.

"I didn't realise he looked so cute when smiling…." thought Isis.

"Do you know what will happen if you run away again?" Bakura asked Mokuba after catching him.

"Yeah. I'll escape" Said Mokuba cockily.

"No I'll catch you!" cried Bakura "then what will happen"

"You'll take me back and tie me up again. Then I'll escape!" said Mokuba.

"NO! I'll cut off your legs so you can't escape! No wait; that would stain the carpet!" Bakura paused to think of a better plan.

"We don't even know where Mokuba is!" Isis complained to Kaiba.

"Sure we do!" said Kaiba "He's in England"

"How do you know that?" asked Isis puzzled.

"Tracking device in his watch, you think this hasn't happened before?" asked Kaiba.

"Oh…..can I have one for Marik? He keeps running off on his motorbike and coming back in the middle of the night drunk," whined Isis. Why did she tell him this? She'd never told anyone about it before….

"That's what you get for having a demented brother" said Kaiba. Isis hit him in the face.

"Don't you EVER insult my family Seto! Or I'll make sure you don't live to regret it"

"Sorry…" apologised Kaiba. Then he realised that he had just done. Apologised sincerely. He'd never ever done that before, except once when he'd destroyed Mokuba's hat. The only time he used the word sorry was when he was making fun of opposing duellists he'd just beaten. How he longed for the day when he could do that to Yugi…..

Bakura was getting extremely pissed off with his captive. He kept acting cocky, making fun of him, escaping, and just generally pissing him off.

"Remind me to enslave some minions," sighed Bakura.

"Slavery bad" said Mokuba in his 'I'm so sweet and innocent please go away so I can escape again' voice.

Bakura however had decided to stay there and guard him. This was actually driving him insane as Mokuba was the demented little brother. Not Marik. He enjoyed annoying the several kidnappers he was kidnapped by every week. He has to admit though Bakura was the only one who could catch him without several guards hanging around.

"Why are you so annoying?" asked Bakura, mainly to himself. Mokuba decided to answer, just to annoy him more.

"Because you're funny when you're mad. Also it gives me something to do as its boring being kidnapped." Bakura glared.

"What to play monopoly?" Bakura asked.

"Nope. 'Annoy Kidnappers' better" Mokuba replied.

"Cluedo?" Bakura tried. "Scrabble, Trivial Pursuit, Poker?"

"No, No, No and No." replied Mokuba. There was a pause while Bakura thought.

"Hide and Seek?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm not stupid! You'll just run away" Bakura replied.

"It was worth a try!" replied Mokuba

"20 questions?" asked Bakura desperately.

"Alright." Mokuba replied. He was good at this game….

"Do you reckon Kaiba's still sulking?" asked Tristan.

"Probably," replied Tea, "Kaiba still fails to realise that he can't win because he hasn't got the power of friendship on his side, and that is why he can't win."

"Or maybe he can't win cause he sucks at it," laughed Joey.

"Didn't he beat you last time?" asked Duke.

"If you're so desperate to date my sister you shouldn't insult me" smirked Joey

"Joey that's harsh," said Tea, "Friendship shouldn't involve using your friend as a slave. Though if you do that they won't be your friend. To get friends you should treat them with respect….."

"…and not go on about it" sighed Joey.

During the distraction Serenity and Duke had run off. Duke was now kissing her passionately and holding his love in his arms while Joey wasn't around to kill him.

"I wish your brother would leave me alone," sighed Duke as he stroked her hair.

"He's just worried about me. He doesn't want me to get hurt like I was when we got separated," replied Serenity, loyal to her brother as always.

"Yeah I know…..love you"

"Love you too"

"Want to go somewhere private?" asked Duke. Serenity looked at him disgusted and Duke realised just what he said.

"I meant to talk. Not to…. well you know. Unless you want to but you're not like that…"

"Not like what?" asked Serenity not sure whether to be offended or not.

"Not like those sluts over there," Duke said pointing.

"Oh right. Better not. Joey would kill us. Want to go to the cinema?"

"Is there something you want to watch?" asked Duke

"Nope. But there's other things you can do in the cinema" said Serenity and Duke smiled.

"Where's SERENITY!" cried Joey realising his sister had disappeared.

"I liked her!" said Tea, "she was a good friend"

"She's not DEAD!" cried Joey. "I bet Kaiba's kidnapped her!"

"That's not what good friends do," replied Tea

Kaiba and Isis had been flying across Asia for an hour, and still neither one of them had worked up the courage to say anything to the other. Kaiba was worried he'd say something horrible to her if he opened his mouth and make her cry, and Isis was worried he'd snap at her and make her cry. The blue eyes white jet was on auto-pilot so nobody had to do anything.

"So uh…has your necklace said anything yet?" asked Kaiba. Boy did that sound stupid.

"No." replied Isis blinking in confusion. What a weird question.

"Is it broken?" he asked and wondered if he'd look more or less stupid if he banged his head on the wall.

"I have no control over what the necklace shows me" replied Isis smiling. There was something sweet about Seto acting like a total idiot.

"What are you laughing at?" snapped Kaiba. Think before you speak Kaiba he scolded himself. Or just jump out of the window and hope you die quickly.

"You," laughed Isis, "Your acting so…cute" She went bright red. Why did I just say that?

Kaiba looked at her, complete surprise on his face. 'Where did that come from?' he asked himself.

"Your…" he began, "never mind forget it." He then started reciting complicated equations at Isis. (Which weren't complicated to him).

"What are you doing?" Isis asked, trying not to laugh. Since when had Kaiba been so funny?

"Proving to you that I'm not stupid" Kaiba replied "I've been acting stupid and needed to prove you wrong!"

Isis laughed and after a moment Kaiba couldn't help laughing too…..

"Does it have something to do with killing me?" Mokuba asked Bakura. He was really good at 20 questions, especially against someone who could only think of things that involved hurting him.

"NO!" cried Bakura happily.

"Torturing me?" Mokuba asked.

"No again!" Bakura said. Mokuba stopped and thought…

"Getting money of my brother?" he asked.

"DAMN!" cried Bakura. How was this kid so good? He'd have to think of something random which wasn't on his mind right now, "Right, guess this one you little brat"

"But It's your turn to guess," whined Mokuba not that he cared. He just liked winding Bakura up.

"I don't care," snapped Bakura.

"Torturing me?" asked Mokuba

"You seriously think I'd choose something you guessed last time?"

"Yeah," replied Mokuba smiling, "Has it got something to do with me?"

"No!" laughed Bakura. The damned little kid would never guess he'd choose a person for it. To his great delight Mokuba stopped looking so smug.

"I'm bored of this game," said Mokuba, "Let's play something else."

"NO!" snapped Bakura

"But BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" wailed Mokuba.

"Alright, alright, just shut the hell up,"

Duke and Serenity were busy watching Wimbledon. Not. They'd watched about 5 minutes into the film until they decided each other was far more interesting and were now kissing each other and hoping that Joey wouldn't show up like he always did.

"KAIBA KIDNAPPED MY SISTER!" cried Joey really mad. "Yugi you believe me don't you?"

"Well I would except for one thing…" Yugi replied.

"What!" cried Joey.

"Duke's missing too" Yugi replied nervous. He knew that Joey would just get madder.

"KAIBA KIDNAPPED DUKE TOO!" Joey replied. Too mad to think straight.

"Worse!" cried Tristan "They've run off together!" He was really upset. He'd had a crush on Serenity ever since he saw her picture and it got even worse when he met her. Joey paused.

"Well if that's the case…" he replied and sat down perfectly calm.

"You're not mad?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Yes! I'm fuming." Joey replied true fully "but there's no point losing my temper until Duke gets here" Yugi sighed they'd been let off one of his infamous temper tantrums.

"Poor Duke" muttered Tea under her breath. Luckily for her Joey didn't hear. He was too busy planning on how best to murder Duke.

Marik was furious. Not only had he'd been forgotten about in this fanfic, but some person with long black hair had stolen the keys for his motorbike. His sister did this everyday but today he couldn't have a fit at her because she'd disappeared. He stormed down the street and into the bus station.

"Would you like a bus time table?" asked the woman behind the counter as he walked in. She was very brave.

"No I would not like a bus timetable, I'd like the keys for my motorbike but my damned sister has run off with them so I'm forced to take the scrubby public transport like a commoner so give me one," snapped Marik in a total rage. He snapped it out of the woman's hand and slammed the door behind him as he left. The woman breathed a sigh of relief. She'd survived.

Back on the plane Isis and Kaiba were wondering what these random appearances of other characters had to do with the plot. Kaiba thought it was because they wanted to steal his scenes. Isis thought it was to add some more humour into the story, make it longer and get the other characters to actually be in this story and not forgotten about. (Isis was right). Now back to the story:

The Blue-Eyes White Jet was 2 hours into its journey and had just reached the eastern coast of Europe. Turkey to be exact. (It's a LOT faster than a regular plane, after all Kaiba invented it). After Isis's confession of thinking of Kaiba as cute there had been an embarrassed silence filling the plane. In the end Kaiba just HAD to ask.

"Why did you say you thought I was cute?" he asked. "Most people think of me as scary or even evil….."

Isis looked up in surprise. She'd expected Kaiba to pretend he hadn't heard that comment.

"Because you are cute" she said smiling "when you stop trying to be so tough by scaring people and acting mean, you appear really sweet, which makes you cute!"

Kaiba blinked. He blinked again. Then he blinked for a third time, mainly for humour value than anything! He then had no idea what to say next so he came out with ANOTHER of his stupid questions in an attempt to change the subject.

"So we're in a plane, do you like it?" Isis burst out laughing.

"Fine, laugh at me," sulked Kaiba making Isis laugh even more, "I know how stupid you think I am. I don't laugh at you even though you're insane and think your necklace tells you what I'm going to do. STOP LAUGHING" Before he could stop himself he grabbed her, put her on his knee and kissed her.

Marik jumped off the bus. What his sister had said about buses was correct. They were old, broken down, the people on them talked to loudly, people smoked and they all thought they were better that everyone else. After 5 minutes he was ready to murder his sister, though he knew he wouldn't. His sister was always there for him and he'd never do anything to hurt her. Even after this. He'd just force her to cook him Kashami or something. Or tease her about Kaiba, say she liked him. Though of course she didn't Isis didn't like stuck up geniuses who thought they were the king of the world. He stormed off down the street and he was in such a temper he walked right into someone and fell over.

"Watch where you're going," snapped Marik as he stood up and realised it was Duke and Serenity. They were holding hands. He'd have to pair Ryou up with someone else. Not that he cared who Ryou dated. It wasn't like he was in love with Ryou or anything. He started laughing at the concept. He was so busy laughing that he forgot about Duke and Serenity and went wandering down the street.

"He thinks this is funny!" Duke snapped. Picking himself up of the street and helping Serenity up too. "I'd knock all his teeth out if there wasn't a lady present" Serenity blushed realising she was the lady. She didn't even care that what Duke said had been sexist. Who cares if he wanted to protect her from violence? It was sweet!

Bakura and Mokuba had been playing Monopoly. Though the moment Bakura realised he somehow had got less money than Mokuba (despite stealing it from the bank) he threw the game across the room in a fit of temper. Better to throw a fit than loose at a game! There must be something he could beat this dumb kid at! The only problem was Mokuba wasn't stupid. Sure he wasn't a genius like his older brother but he was smart!

"Right you little brat I'm phoning your brother now," snapped Bakura

"What you haven't even rung him yet?" asked Mokuba surprised. Usually it took the kidnapper 5 minutes to demand money. And 10 minutes to get beaten up by his brother. Ignoring Mokuba, Bakura grabbed his phone and rang Kaiba.

Meanwhile Duke had run after Marik grabbed him by the collar and hit him across the face despite what he said about not being violent with Serenity there. They were now busy having a glaring match, as Marik didn't want to start a fight. Serenity was staring at Duke and playing with his hair. Suddenly a phone rang and all three reached into there pockets for there phone.

"What's Ryou ringing for?" asked Marik

"That's what you answer your phone for," Duke said to Serenity, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Ryou this better be important, I need to murder Duke," said Marik, as he went back to glaring at Duke.

"Huh?" replied Bakura.

"Well firstly for not watching where he was going and running into me, and secondly for stealing Serenity of you"

"I must have dialled the wrong number," thought Bakura, "if I hang up he might figure out its Bakura, not Ryou. Damn long distance calls cost a fortune."

"I'm NOT in love with Serenity. That's something you just decided," Bakura replied.

"Don't worry about it Ryou I'll beat him up for you and then find you someone else," Marik said.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" asked Bakura trying not to have a stress over the phone.

"Yeah I did. You're in denial. First stage of grief," answered Marik.

"Ryou's in love with Serenity?" asked Duke, suddenly becoming less than fond of him.

"Yeah he is you jerk," replied Marik

"Put Duke on the phone Marik," said Bakura. Jealous boyfriends always got in the way of his master plans.

"He's not touching MY phone," snapped Marik.

"Are you going to be on the phone all day or shall I escape again?" asked Mokuba.

Unaware of this chaotic phone conversation Isis was in shock. Had Seto Kaiba just kissed her? And she'd enjoyed it? What was wrong with her? Why did she have this sudden urge to kiss him back? Ok now she was kissing him. Why she didn't know. She just was. 'This is INSANE' she thought. 'But he smells so nice'. When the kiss finally ended she and Kaiba backed away from each other and sat FAR apart.

"That never happened" Kaiba said once he'd recovered a little from the shock.

"Agreed" said Isis from her side of the plane.

There was silence as the plane continued to travel. After a few minutes Kaiba decided he'd risk looking at her. 'It's her fault for being so pretty' he complained to himself.

"Bye Malik" Said Bakura hanging up the phone and ringing Duke's number.

When Duke's phone started to ring all 3 of them picked up there mobiles.

"Mine!" cried Duke. "Hey it's Ryou! Well I'm not answering!"

"Just talk to him" Serenity whined. She wanted to here his side of the story.

"Fine!" snapped Duke, answering his phone. "Hello Jerk!" He replied into it.

"Don't be like that!" Bakura said. "Malik's insane. I'm not interesting in Serenity and never have been! It's just something random he made up!"

"Yeah right!" snapped Duke. "Like I'm going to believe somebody ISN'T in love with Serenity." Serenity smiled when she heard this. Duke was so sweet!

"Look believe what you want" said Bakura sighing. Usually he'd argue more but Mokuba had been driving insane, and so now he couldn't be bothered. "Just believe me when I say I'll never try and steal somebody's girlfriend of them. Especially when I'm not even interested."

"You better not!" Duke replied. "Or both Joey and I will kill you!" With that he hung up his phone.

Bakura sighed. Duke was so stubborn sometimes. And Malik. Malik was DEAD. But first he had to make the phone call he was supposed to have made in the first place. He glanced into the room where Mokuba was being kept.

"Not again!" he cried looking at the empty chair, "DAMN YOU MARIK!" He jumped out of the window again, followed the footprints again until they stopped. It took him about a second to realise where he'd gone and jumped up the tree, but couldn't see Mokuba anywhere.

"Aheroisfhn aowheao Mokuba Kaiba," said Bakura. This may appear to be random letters typed on the keyboard but Bakura was actually commanding the ring to show him where Mokuba was. By following the direction the ring was pointing he quickly found Mokuba and grabbed him round the waist..

"You found me?" asked Mokuba surprised.

"What? None of other kidnappers found you when you jumped up a tree before?" Bakura laughed, "Fools. Then again none of them was the great Thief King Bakura-sama."

"So have you rung my brother yet or were you busy denying your love for Serenity-chan?" asked Mokuba, "I don't blame you for liking her. If I was older I would too!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," growled Bakura, "I am NOT in love with her. I only love myself. And Ryou doesn't love her either; Marik likes to pair him up with random girls."

"Yeah, yeah," smiled Mokuba. Bakura then decided not to continue this argument and drag Mokuba back. Literally.

Back in the blue-eyes white jet the silence since Kaiba and Isis had kissed had become extremely awkward.

"Only half an hour left," thought Kaiba.

"HEY KAIBA! HEY KAIBA! HEY KAIBA!" Isis and Kaiba jumped.

"WHY is that your ring tone?" asked Isis, "It wasn't that before."

"Pegasus must have messed with it again…" moaned Kaiba answering his phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Kaiba," said Bakura evilly.

"Pegasus?" asked Kaiba.

"NO! I AM THE GREAT THIEF KING BAKURA-SAMA! I HAVE YOUR BROTHER AND IF YOU WANT HIM BACK YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME 1 MILLION POUNDS. NO TWO CAUSE HE'S A BRAT!" Bakura hung up the phone in a huff.

Bakura walked into the other room just in time to stop Mokuba climbing out of the window.

"Why is it that no matter how many ropes and chains you're tied up with you somehow manages to escape anyway." asked Bakura tiredly.

"Because I'm better than you" Mokuba replied.

On the Blue-Eyes White Jet Kaiba had just changed his ring tone back from "hey Kaiba". He'd then left a threatening message on Pegasus's phone. Along with a nice new "ring tone" which went "I'm gay and like to wear women's underwear" in a simulation of Pegasus's voice.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Isis asked after finding out what he was doing.

"No!" snapped Kaiba. "You have no idea how much that ego maniac annoys me! Especially that STUPID 'hey Kaiba' stuff he's always pulling"

Isis tried not to laugh at the 'ego maniac' comment but failed. Kaiba was the biggest ego maniac she knew. And she knew a LOT!

"WHAT NOW!" snapped Kaiba.

"Nothing" replied Isis still laughing.

"Where's Serenity?" wailed Joey.

"Still out with Duke," replied Yugi calmly.

"But it's been 3 hours. I bet he's raping her or something. Or selling her as a prostitute or something," moaned Joey

"Don't worry Duke's a friend. Friend's are good people otherwise they are bad friends," replied Tea.

"Does a good friend go on about what a good friend does all the time?" snapped Joey.

"Joey!" cried Yugi, "Don't be like that. And I'm sure your sister's fine. Tea's right, Duke wouldn't do anything like that"

Yugi was right, of course, because he is a main character and main characters are always right and always win, even in fan fiction where he is probably the most minor character in it. Duke had actually taken Serenity out for dinner.

After a 3 hour flight Isis and Kaiba had finally landed the Blue–eyes white jet. Both of them were acting very distant to each other and trying desperately not to stare at each other as both felt like they'd do something insane like kiss each other again.

"So where exactly is Mokuba?" asked Isis, "My necklace showed me him chained to a chair somewhere but I'm not sure where."

Kaiba shook his head. She was still going on about 'my necklace shows me the future' nonsense but that was what he loved about her. He screamed inwardly. Why did he keep thinking like that? Why did he keep acting like he _loved_ Isis? He only loved 4 things: himself, Mokuba, the blue-eyes white dragon, and beating Yugi. Though the last one never seemed to happen….

"We're going to have to face them sometime." Serenity sighed as she looked at the door of the apartment she shared with Joey. Duke gripped onto her hand tightly. He wouldn't admit it but facing Joey kind of scared him. Joey had spent a lot of time on the streets and knew a lot more about fighting than Duke. Though Duke wasn't entirely inexperienced. He hoped it wouldn't come down to an actually fight. But Joey in a bad mood and fighting seemed to come hand in hand. Bracing himself Duke pushed open the door. Relieved to find Yugi still there. Yugi was great at calming people down. He noticed Tristan and Tea were there too. Great. Tristan hated him and Tea. Well she was Tea. Enough said.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY SISTER TOO!" screamed Joey being held back by Tea and Yugi.

"The cinema." Duke replied. What else was he supposed to say? Luckily for him Serenity interrupted.

"We went to see that film I was talking about. You know the one you keep going on about how bad it is?" Serenity said. "Duke offered to take me and I agreed as I didn't want to drag you to some film you'd find boring" She smiled sweetly at Joey and all the anger seemed to leave him.

"Well next time tell me first," Joey sighed, he never could stay mad at Serenity for long. Duke was surprised. Had it really been that easy?

Meanwhile, back in England, Isis and Kaiba had reached the house where Mokuba was being held captive…..

Bakura was in major stress and was more than glad to hear the doorbell ring. He looked out of the window and saw to his delight the stuck up brat's stuck up brother. And Marik's sister.

"Maybe I should kidnap her sometime as revenge for Marik," thought Bakura out loud.

"Her who?" asked Mokuba as he stood up.

"Isis," replied Bakura as he picked Mokuba up.

"Really?" asked Mokuba, "I'd like her if she wasn't so insane. She thinks her necklace talks to her" Ignoring Mokuba he carried him downstairs with his knife. When he got down he positioned the knife on Mokuba's throat and opened the door with the power of the ring as both of his hands were full.

"Ah Kaiba, You got the money?" asked Bakura.

"You knew it was us. Why else would you bring your captive downstairs? Or maybe you're just stupid." replied Isis. Bakura growled.

"Keep out of it Isis," said Kaiba. For some reason he was afraid what Bakura would do if she angered Bakura.

"I thought you said you WEREN'T in love with Isis, Seto?" said Mokuba who, like Marik, and been going on how about the two of them were in love but didn't actually believe it.

"Will you not argue about your love life on MY doorstep? Now give me the money or I'll give you your brother's dead body!" snapped Bakura

"Says he who spent half an hour on the phone arguing with Marik about Serenity," mocked Mokuba.

"Shut it you damned brat," snapped Bakura pushing the knife closer to Mokuba's throat. This achieved the desired result of people going back to the problem at hand.

"2 million" Kaiba said thoughtfully "is that all you think my little brothers life is worth?"

"Yeah I'm worth double that!" Mokuba said just to be annoying

"Well I asked for two million!" cried Bakura. "But you're right! He's not worth that! He's barely worth the expenses of getting him here! Right I'm asking for 10,000 now! TAKE THAT!" Bakura thought for a second. "HEY! You tricked me! I want my full 2 million! AND STOP LAUGHING!" The last part just made Isis and Kaiba laugh harder.

"Hand over Mokuba first…" Kaiba began after recovering from one of his rare laughing fits.

"Here!" said Bakura handing over Mokuba's shoe. Kaiba blinked. "What? You thought I was stupid enough to hand him over without getting the money first?" Kaiba glared. He had thought Bakura was that stupid.

"Yes I did!" Kaiba said. He never lied. Especially when what he had to say was hurtful to his enemies.

"Right just for that comment you can give me three million!" snapped Bakura

"And why would I do that?" asked Kaiba.

"What are these keys for?" asked Bakura after randomly emptying there pockets with his millennium ring, "Something nice, shiny and expensive I hope"

"HEY! There not mine there my brothers!" cried Isis, "Give them BACK!"

Bakura grinned. The perfect revenge for Malik was in his hand, "No. Your brother did something to me I need to make sure he'll regret. I think stealing and destroy his precious motorbike will do"

"You fiend!" cried Isis tears forming in her eyes. He brother would murder her if anything happened to his motorbike when she stole the keys off him.

"Do you mind not using my words?" laughed Bakura.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" roared Kaiba.

"No!" snapped Bakura laughing. Kaiba growled softly. How could he let somebody like Isis suffer so much? She was practically in tears. There was nothing he could do about it. Wait! Yes there was!

"Give us a minute." He said to Bakura and dragged Isis away for a private chat..

"Isis, how precious is that motorbike to your brother?" Kaiba asked quietly so Bakura couldn't over hear.

"Very. He'd dreamed of having one since he was little…" Isis began.

"Yes, but would he mind having a replacement instead of the original?" Kaiba asked. From the look on Isis's face he knew the answer was yes. Malik didn't care which motor bike he had, as long as he had one.

"But I can't afford a new one…" Isis began.

"I can!" said Kaiba walking back towards Bakura….

"Well?" asked Bakura.

"Here's your choice. You either get your 3 million or you get 2 and the motorbike,"

"A motorbikes not worth 1 million Kaiba," replied Bakura

"Yeah, but you said you wanted to get revenge on Malik and only by keeping his you'll get that," lied Kaiba.

Bakura thought for a moment, "That's true. Fine, give me 2 million then"

Kaiba wrote the cheque for two million smiling. Bakura had fallen for his trick. Loosing his motorbike wouldn't bother Malik at all if he got a brand new better one in return.

"Here," said Kaiba tearing the cheque out of the book.

"Hey! This says Ryou Bakura!" complained Bakura

"Yes but I don't think there is a bank account in the name of 'Thief-king Bakura-sama' is there?" replied Isis.

Bakura glared and threw Mokuba at Kaiba. "Take your damned brat of a brother then and get out of my sight. He slammed the door in their face. Then he jumped up and down in happiness and cried YAY. A very big grin on his face.

3 and a half hours later, when they got back, Mokuba was playing 20 questions with Malik, which he kept winning because all that was on Malik's mind was the fact that he had a new, better motorbike and Kaiba promised to sue the bus company for being scrubby.

As for Isis and Kaiba. No they hadn't become a couple, but they were now VERY close friends. Who knew what would happen next….

Well actually WE do, but YOU will have to read the sequel to find out!

**The End, **

or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Even though the last chapter for 0 reviews i'm uploading the sequel anyway! What's with people anyway? You used to get a couple of reivews now you barely get any. Something isn't right. And i know TWO people who are getting there stories taken down unfairely!**

"SETO! SETO! SETO!" yelled Mokuba running around the Kaiba mansion. He was looking for Seto. Duh! "BIG BROTHER!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Then he stopped and calmly walked into his room. He'd just remembered Kaiba was going to be late home today, something to do with Kaiba Corp. He picked up his phone and dialled Kaiba's number by pressing speed dial 1.

"Hello?" said the voice on Kaiba's phone. It wasn't Kaiba it was his assistant.

"SETO SETO SETO" Mokuba yelled down the phone just to annoy Mr Fujiyama (Kaiba's assistant).

"Yes this is Seto Kaiba's phone" said Mr Fujiyama.

"Can I talk to him?" asked Mokuba normally.

"Yes!" said Mr Fujiyama hanging up the phone. A few minutes later Mokuba's phone rang.

"Sorry Mokuba, I had to fire that idiot!" said Kaiba. Mokuba was happy. He liked hearing his big brother talk.

"Take me somewhere," demanded Mokuba

"Where?" asked Seto.

"Somewhere," answered Mokuba, "and take the insane girlfriend. I like her."

"What girlfriend," asked Seto going bright red, very glad Mokuba couldn't see him.

"The one your in love with," answered Mokuba, "buy her flowers, girls like flowers. Buy me some too."

"Will you STOP with the whole me going out with Isis thing! And no I won't buy flowers," snapped Seto annoyed.

"Y-you won't buy me flowers!" sulked Mokuba, "BUT YOU PROMISED! WAH!"

"Oh alright, alright I'll buy you flowers. Don't cry," replied Seto quickly.

"WAH! I mean...YAY!" Mokuba replied, proving his crying was fake. Seto shook his head.

"Do you want to go..."

"No," replied Mokuba before he had a chance. "I want to go to 'THE BIG EXPENSIVE THEME PARK'"

"OK," agreed Seto. It didn't matter how much things cost to Kaiba. He was rich. Really, Really Rich! As in Multi-Millionaire rich. Maybe even Multi BILLIONAIRE rich.

"And your girlfriend is coming too!" replied Mokuba. "See ya later" Mokuba said hanging up the phone. Kaiba shrugged and went back to his work. Isis couldn't come if he'd 'forgotten' to invite her!

The next day Kaiba was just finishing his breakfast. Seeing as it was Saturday he was taking Mokuba to the "Big Expensive Theme Park" today. It wasn't really called that but he and Mokuba had always called it "The Big Expensive Theme Park" so that's what it'll be called in this story. Off course it wasn't as big as "Kaiba Corp Land" or as expensive! Though Kaiba and his family and friends had free admission to Kaiba Corp Land (something to do with Kaiba owning Kaiba Corp) so it wasn't expensive to them. It wasn't called "Kaiba Corp Land" either. But that's what Mokuba called it, so that's what it's called in this story! Oh and one more thing. "Kaiba Corp Land" was owned by Kaiba and "The Big Expensive Theme Park" was owned by Bill Gates. This should help you understand what comes later in the story.

Back to the story! Kaiba was finishing breakfast when there was a knock on the door!

"That will be your girlfriend!" Mokuba said happily from the other side of the table. (He was also eating breakfast).

"But I didn't invite her!" cried Kaiba.

"Yeah I knew you'd forget so I called her! Her brother's coming too!" replied Mokuba. Kaiba groaned while Mokuba opened the door.

"Hey baba," said Marik happily while messing up his hair.

"Hey..." said Mokuba while he stared up at his hero. He'd been his hero since the time he told Mokuba about the time when he ran over a police man accidentally. Marik liked Mokuba too. He loved the way he worshipped him.

"Are you coming in then or are you just going to stand in the doorway," snapped Seto at Marik. He didn't snap at Mokuba and Isis because he liked them. No, no he didn't like Isis. She was insane! She thought her necklace talked to her! And obviously her insanity spreads as she was making him think that he _liked_ the insane girl. Which he didn't. As Isis entered the room he began to choke on his Kaiba Corp cereal. She was prettier every time he saw her.

"Big brother are you ok?" asked Mokuba taking his hand. He just choked more.

"Don't worry baba he's just choking on his ego," replied Marik

"Marik!" said Isis, "Be nice. It was very kind of Seto to offer to pay for us to go to 'The big expensive theme park'"

Seto was about to yell at Mokuba for making him pay for Marik but instead he just choked more. Marik and Isis he meant. Seto glared at Mokuba, and Marik hit Seto on the back.

"Heh heh that was fun I mean...have you stopped choking now" said Marik. Kaiba couldn't do anything other than glare.

"Why's your cereal shaped like dragons?" Marik asked Kaiba.

"Because it's Kaiba Corp cereal" replied Mokuba.

"So why's it shaped like dragons?" asked Marik. Everyone just started at him and decided to ignore that stupid question.

"Why is it shaped like dragons?" asked Marik again.

"Because it's Kaiba corp. cereal!" replied Kaiba trying to shut him up.

"Can I have some?" asked Marik, even though Kaiba's answer hadn't answered anything.

"No" replied Kaiba. So Marik took the box and started eating them anyway, this earned him ANOTHER evil glare from Kaiba.

"Hey! This is actually nice!" Marik said surprised.

"It's good for you too" said Isis looking at the box.

"Off course it is, it's Kaiba Corp" replied Kaiba. Marik looked disgusted. He'd just said that something HEALTHY tasted GOOD! He put the box away, on the floor, and opened the fridge. Taking the Kaiba Corp. Milk he finished it straight from the carton and put the empty carton away in the fridge.

"Marik..." said Isis looking annoyed at her brothers behaviour.

"Sorry" said Marik, picking the cereal off the floor and putting it on the table."Let's go," said Kaiba finishing his cereal, "the less time he spends in my house the better!"

Mai was very, very annoyed. A certain Wheeler was 20 seconds late. Joey was meant to be taking her to the Xbox shop. Well that's what she'd told Joey, as if she'd told him where they were really going he wouldn't off come.

"H-hey," panted Joey. He was very red in the face and it was obvious he'd run to try and get there on time, "sorry if I'm late the perv looked at my sister again. I had to kill him"

"Hmph," replied Mai, but she kissed his cheek and hugged him. Joey was always so protective over his sister and her, and that was part of the reason she loved him so much. But mostly cause she got to boss him around a lot. He didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't really care.

"Come on," she said and took his hand and began to lead him off to the Xbox shop.

After a little while-10mins-Joey realised something: "Huh? This isn't the way to the Xbox shop," Joey said confused, while he wondered why everything in this fanfic had a very unoriginal name.

"We'll just have to go somewhere else then won't we?" replied Mai smiling, "It's too late to go there now"

"Wait a sec-you had this planned all along didn't you!" cried Joey finally catching on, "but you did this the last 5 times you said we'd go to the Xbox shop! I wanna go!"

"Next time puppy dog," laughed Mai as she hugged him to stop him complaining.

Joey pretended to look annoyed when he realised something.

"Hey! Are we going to the play station shop? We're heading that way" he said happily.

"Mmm...yes," Mai lied.

"Are we nearly there yet?" whined Mokuba.

"We haven't even got in the limo yet" said Kaiba

"Oh ok," replied Mokuba walking another few steps, "so are we nearly there yet?"

"Yes, we're at the limo" Kaiba replied getting in. Everyone else followed and the limo started moving.

"Are we nearly there yet" whined Mokuba again, Kaiba glared and Mokuba stopped complaining. He loved winding up his older brother, but knew when to stop. Kaiba in a bad mood was not fun!

"Let's sing a song!" suggested Marik happily.

"What sort of song?" asked Isis suspiciously.

"This song!" said Marik. "I know a song that will get on your nerves..." he began singing only to be knocked unconscious by a VERY annoyed Kaiba.

"HEY!" screamed Isis and hit Seto across the face. She then picked up her brother and cuddled him. Kaiba felt bad. The driver turned on the anti-sound function so as to not get distracted by his passengers and getting fired by Seto.

"H-he was annoying me," said Seto guiltily, mad at himself for making her look that way, and also for thinking she was cute like that.

"You _attacked _him!" she said determined not to cry in front of him. Why did the one guy she might possibly be interested in dating be such a jerk?

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got mad and hey don't cry." Seto took hold of Isis' hand. He felt like crying too after making her cry. Why did he have to do that? Now he'd ruined everything. Wait-ruined what exactly? It wasn't like he was in love with her and wanted to go out with her and get married and buy her loads of flowers and presents and stuff. Did he? No he was Seto Kaiba. He didn't love anyone. Except maybe Mokuba. And himself of course. No more stupid thoughts from now on.

Just then Marik woke up.

"Huh what happened?" asked Marik looking confused.

"Kaiba made Isis cry" said Mokuba "but its ok. He's going to kiss her better"

"Oh ok," said Marik.

"NO I'M NOT" cried Kaiba! At the same time Isis cried "IF HE TOUCHES ME I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Oh yeah?" challenged Marik.

"Yeah!" replied Isis.

"Then why is he holding your hand?" Marik asked. Isis looked down. Kaiba WAS holding her hand...Isis pulled her hand away from him quickly. Why exactly were they holding hands anyway?

"That doesn't mean anything!" cried Isis.

"Yeah, whatever. Will you let go of me now?" asked Marik.

"Oh..." Isis pulled her arm away from him and Marik slid off her knee.

"Hey baba, come sit here so sis and lover boy can sit together," said Marik grinning from ear to ear. Mokuba grinned back at him and sat next to him. There was peace and quiet for all off 5 minutes. Then they got to a corner. Marik accidently-delibrately pushed Isis so that she ended up leaning on Seto.

"YOU DEMENTED BRAT!" yelled Seto, as Isis yelled, "WILL YOU STOP IT!"

"Stop what?" asked Marik innocently.

"DON'T YOU CALL MY BROTHER DEMENTED!" yelled Isis at Seto as Seto yelled "WILL YOU MAKE YOUR BROTHER BEHAVE!" at Isis.

"Don't worry big brother if me and Marik weren't here you'd be doing much more than just leaning up against each other, you don't need to pretend," Mokuba said as if he was the genius and Seto was the demented brother.

"Yeah!" agreed Kaiba, shocking Mokuba. This made Mokuba and Marik go quiet. Kaiba winked at Isis. He'd only said that to shut them up. Off course he soon regretted it.

"SEE! I knew you loved her!" cried Mokuba.

"No I don't. I only said that to shut you up!" replied Kaiba. "I don't even like her!"

"WHAT!" cried Isis upset.

"WHAT!" cried Marik mad at Kaiba for saying he didn't like Isis.

"LIER!" cried Mokuba just to be different. Also because Kaiba was lying!

"You don't like me?" asked Isis upset.

"I didn't mean it like _that!" _replied Kaiba, trying to defend himself.

"Then HOW did you mean it?" Isis demanded.

"I meant that I wasn't IN LOVE WITH YOU" shouted Kaiba.

"But you like me?" asked Isis and Kaiba nodded.

"LIER LIER LIER!" cried Mokuba and Marik joined in "LIER LIER LIER!"

"STOP SHOUTING!" screamed Kaiba at the top of his voice. Even the driver heard him through the sound proof wall thing. And as it was Kaiba Corp. sound proofing this was saying a lot...

Yugi was upset. Everyone had run off and left him with Tea...

"Can we name our first boy Joey Junior?" asked Joey.

"Maybe," replied Mai. Emphases on the 'lied' part of the word, "but he wouldn't be as cute as you."

"Yeah he'd be cuter! He'd have your genes too!" cried Joey happier as he put his arm around Mai, "can we name our second boy Joseph Junior?"

"Maybe"

"And the third Jou Junior?"

"Maybe"

"And the fourth Joey Junior the second?"

"Maybe,"

"And the fifth Joey Junior the third?"

"How many kids do you think I'm going to have?" asked Mai

"Um...7" answered Joey, "And they'll all be named after me!"

"Even the girls?"

"What girls?"

Mai shook her head and led him into the café,

"Let's get a drink" suggested Mai.

"Ok. And some cake!" Joey said happily.

"Not for me, I'm not hungry. After all I only had lunch an hour ago" Mai replied.

"So did I!" said Joey going to buy two drinks and some cake for himself. (Don't worry he knows what Mai likes, Orange juice. He liked Coke, and chocolate cake.) When he came back to the table he carried on the conversation from before.

"I've decided. We can have ONE girl." said Joey, as if that was generous. "Katsuya will just have to suffer"

"I suppose you want to call her Josephine," said Mai looking amused.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!" cried Joey. "I was going to call her Mai Junior but Josephine is so much better"

Mai laughed, Joey was so stupid sometimes. It's what made him so funny. Though he did have a good heart. That's why she loved him. That and his looks. Besides if Joey actually put his mind to something he was actually pretty intelligent. Pity he didn't bother to think that often...

"Are we nearly there yet?" asked Mokuba

"No," snapped Seto

"Are we nearly there yet?" asked Marik

"No," replied Isis

"Are we nearly there yet?" asked Mokuba

"No," snapped Seto

"Are we nearly there yet?" asked Marik

"No," replied Isis

"Are we nearly there yet?" asked Mokuba

"No," snapped Seto

"Are we nearly there yet?" asked Marik

"No," replied Isis

"Are we nearly..." asked Mokuba

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" screamed Seto and Isis at the top of their voices.

"They're yelling together, first sign of love that," Marik informed Mokuba.

"We're here," replied Isis ignoring that comment

"FINALLY!" cried Seto getting out of the limo, slamming the door shut and jumping up and down out of sheer relief

"I thought we weren't nearly there?" said Mokuba, as Isis and the demented brothers climbed out of the car. Seto had stopped jumping up and down.

"Yes I know" said Kaiba walking towards the VIP office, Isis followed, not realising that the demented brothers had already wandered off.

"Pass me that stone" said Marik, pointing to a pebble.

"Ok!" said Mokuba picking up the pebble and throwing it at a car. They were standing on a bridge throwing pebble at cars.

"Hey!" cried Marik "I wanted to throw that pebble!"

"But I just had to throw a pebble at THAT car" whined Mokuba. "It was **_GREEN_**"

"I guess that's ok then!" said Marik picking up another pebble.

Meanwhile in the VIP office...

"I'd like four VIP entry tickets" said Kaiba to the man at the desk.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Mr Fujiyama.

"You know who I am!" cried Kaiba "you were MY assistant!"

"I was?" asked Mr Fujiyama "I can't remember, I've had so many jobs!"

"He's Seto Kaiba" Isis replied knowing that Kaiba was getting really annoyed.

"Oh ok!" said Mr Fujiyama.

"So can we have VIP tickets now?" asked Isis.

"No!" replied Mr Fujiyama "I don't like him. He fired me! Not that I haven't been fired before, it's just that he was REALLY mean about it"

"Serves you right for being so pathetic" Kaiba retorted.

"Come on Kaiba, lets just get regular tickets" suggested Isis, taking him by the arm and dragging him out of the office. Kaiba was too mad to do anything other than follow Isis's lead.

Yugi was upset. Everybody was ignoring him and he had to play with Tea.

"Our brothers have run off," commented Seto suddenly, after waiting for 10 minutes in the queue.

"What? Oh yeah I thought it was quiet," replied Isis, unconcerned. "Maybe we should ring them."

"Maybe," agreed Seto. Both of them just stood there not even bothering to reach for there Kaiba Corp. phones. Isis sighed.

"I suppose we'd better or they'll be doing something like throwing pebbles at cars.

"MOKUBA DOES NOT THROW THINGS AT PEOPLE'S CARS!" yelled Seto. Isis just looked at him and blinked. This had the effect of calming Seto down, "I suppose the necklace told you that" Seto smirked.

"No...my necklace shows me the future not the present," replied Isis unaware of Seto's sarcasm. Seto just stared at her and burst out laughing.

"Don't you think you're a little old to believe in magic?"

Isis shook her head, "If only you'd accept your Egyptian past..." Seto just laughed more. Isis stared at him looking hurt. Seto stopped laughing and instinctively hugged her.

"Don't get upset, I was only messing around," Kaiba replied. Then he realised what he'd just done! He instantly stopped hugging her.

'I really should say something nasty to her, just so she doesn't get any insane ideas' Kaiba thought to himself. 'But for some reason I just can't!'

"Kaiba..." Isis began.

"I'm going to ring Mokuba" Kaiba interrupted.

"Oh ok," said Isis. "Oh and for the record, Mokuba does throw pebbles at cars!"

"Yeah, right! What do you know? Just because your demented brother does stuff like that, it doesn't mean Mokuba would! Mokuba is smart!" Kaiba angrily replied.

"Oh yeah!" Isis said smugly. "Then what's he doing over there?" she asked pointing at Mokuba. Kaiba turned just in time to watch Mokuba drop a pebble on a car!

"MOKUBA!" yelled Seto. Mokuba jumped and turned round. He slunk back over, Marik close behind him laughing.

"I didn't throw it I _dropped_ it," Mokuba said defensively the moment they got over.

"See Isis he didn't throw he _dropped _it," agreed Seto.

"Yeah what..." Isis started to say but her voice was drowned by the sound of sirens.

"Can I get hair cut?" asked Joey suddenly, still in the café.

"No," snapped Mai

"Why not?" asked Joey

"I like your hair as it is," Mai explained stroking his hair, "it makes you cute!"

Duke and Serenity were walking around town randomly, kind of like the way they just randomly appeared in the plot. They were on a date as Joey was too so he wouldn't find out about it. Hopefully. Last time they tried he had, but this time they had the sense not to mention it too Tea.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" asked Duke suddenly, dragging her into a café before waiting for an answer.

Tea was happy, she had her bestest friend off all her friends with her!

Yugi was depressed, he was stuck with Tea!

Back to things that we care about...

Rex Raptor was happy; he'd just beaten Weevil Underwood...

Ok, Ok, I'll go back to Serenity and Duke...

Serenity and Duke had just walked into a café. It was a nice Café, the door was painted white. There were some plants around the place. It was quiet, but not too quiet...It was reasonably priced, the food was good...yet for some strange reason Duke and Serenity ran out of that Café at the speed off light. Ok that's not true; it was only the speed of sound. Which is still pretty fast. So what had caused Serenity and Duke to flee in fright? Nobody knows for sure, but it may have something to do with Joey and Mai sitting at one of the tables. Luckily for Duke, Joey hadn't seen anything. Mai had though, but she knew when to keep her mouth shut!

After a long wait to buy there tickets at the 'Big expensive theme park' Isis, Seto and the demented brothers bought there tickets. Well, Seto bought there tickets.

"I wanna go on the bumper cars," announced Mokuba

"But aren't there any bumper motorbikes?" moaned the second demented brother

"There is at Kaiba Corp. Land," Kaiba informed Marik. Despite this they queued for the bumper cars for 45 minutes. This was a short queue.

"Seto wants to sit with Isis," said Mokuba

"Oh good I'll sit with you then baba," laughed Marik pulling him into the PURPLE car.

"YAY!" cried Seto. Isis and the demented brothers stared at him. So did everyone else there, but that was because he yelled so loud not because of what he'd said. He went bright red. "I just didn't want to sit next to them," he snapped at Isis, "don't get any ideas."

"Tell that to them," Isis nodded at the demented brothers who were laughing there heads off. Unfortunately for the un-demented ones not literally, "how come you don't want to sit with Mokuba?" she added.

"Huh?" asked Seto. Why would he rather sit with Isis than his brother? THE INSANE ONE WAS MESSING UP HIS BRAIN!

"Mokuba is evil in bumper cars!" Kaiba remembered, much to his relieve. "Last time I rode with Mokuba I lost one of my teeth!"

"I never noticed any gaps" Isis replied.

"Yeah well, I was 6 at the time" Kaiba explained.

"I want to drive!" cried Mokuba.

"Bum off" retorted Marik

"Ok!" said Mokuba, getting out of the Purple car and getting in a blue one. He was just in time, the ride had just started.

"BWAH HA HA HA HA HA" Mokuba laughed evilly as he banged into an old couple and knocked off the guys' glasses.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" screamed Marik stampeding his car through a large collection of empty ones. Turning the wheel he went and rampaged through the destruction Mokuba had left behind. Soon it was just Marik and Mokuba attacking each other while the other cars hid in corners.

Kaiba wasn't scared of anything so he got his car and torpedoed at Mokuba and Marik's cars, sending them skidding to either ends off the bumper car thing. Isis clinged onto Kaiba for dear life. Before Marik and Mokuba could respond the ride ended.

"Guess I win at bumper cars as well as my many other achievements" Kaiba bragged.

"You did not win!" cried Marik "I knocked SIX pairs of glasses off different people, one guy kept putting them back on so I knocked his off three times! Needless to say he's now on the way to the opticians!"

"I knocked out an old lady's dentures!" Marik bragged.

"Is that a good thing?" Isis asked confused because she's a nice person.

"YEAH!" cried all the guys at her-including Seto. She glared at him annoyed that he was sticking up for them. Though she didn't why, she more annoyed at him than Marik. Probably because she didn't expect anything else from Marik, but she thought Seto would off agreed with her. Yeah that'll be it. It wasn't as if she particularly liked Seto, she'd only come because Marik wanted to see Mokuba and Mokuba wanted to her to come. It had nothing to do with Seto. Did it?

"The old lady gave me a funny look before she came on. I didn't like her," lied Seto, who in actual fact had no idea which old lady it was. He just didn't want Isis to be mad at him. Not that he cared what she thought of him.

"I see you two had fun," commented Marik.

"Yeah, sis, clinging on to my brother," added Mokuba

"Only because he was driving like a maniac," retorted Isis, as a desperate attempt to shut them up. Needless to say it didn't work.

"Yeah, yeah, sis, let's do something!" cried Marik.

"Well what do you want to do?" asked Isis suspiciously

"Me? Well, me and baba will go on the 'Very Big Rollercoaster' and you and Seto can go and play!" laughed Marik and he and Mokuba ran off.

"MOKUBA!" cried Kaiba after his brother, but Mokuba was already gone. "I'm going to kill him!" cried Kaiba getting out his mobile and dialling Mokuba's number. (Speed dial 1)

"Welcome to the Kaiba Corp Voice Mail service..." said Kaiba's phone, as Kaiba hung up.

"No answer?" asked Isis.

"No, just the voice mail" said Kaiba looking annoyed.

"Can I try Marik?" Isis asked, "my phone's out of credit, Marik was using it for prank calls last night"

"You let Marik prank call people?" asked Kaiba surprised.

"I didn't know he was doing it" said Isis Defensively.

"I suppose you can use my phone" Kaiba replied. "It doesn't have much credit left, about £50"

"That's ok" said Isis, who had never had more than £20 in her phone at one time.

"Hello, this is Marik!" said Marik over the phone.

"MARIK! YOU AND MOKUBA BETTER COME BACK HERE!" cried Isis into the phone.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong number!" said Marik hanging up his mobile. Isis looked annoyed and pressed 're-dial'

"Hello, welcome to the Kaiba Corp Voice mail service..." said the phone. Isis hung up in disgust.

"Well?" asked Kaiba as Isis gave him his phone back.

"He said I had the wrong number after saying 'Hello this is Marik', I tried ringing again but he'd turned his phone off" Just then Kaiba's phone bleeped. Kaiba opened up the text message to read out loud 'Hi, Kaiba! It's Mokuba and Marik. Don't worry about us; we'll make our own way home!'

"Oh great..." moaned Isis, "that means I'll get home to find a bombs hit it. Not literally, I hope." Just then Kaiba's Kaiba Corp. phone beeped again.

"Have fun together heh heh heh!" Seto read out loud, "That must be from your brother." Isis glared at him. "I mean if it wasn't from mine. It could have been either!" he added quickly. Why did she have to glare at him like that? Making him feel guilty...it should be a crime. Reminding himself to add that into the Kaiba Corp. by laws, he took Isis' hand and began to lead her to the 'Very Big Rollercoaster'

"Where are we going?" asked Isis. That was when Seto realised he was realised he was holding her hand. Again.

"NOWHERE HOLDING HANDS!" he yelled, "to the 'Very Big Rollercoaster' maybe we can catch up with them. So walking side by side, but _not_ holding hands, Seto and Isis went to the 'Very Big Rollercoaster'. It was a very small rollercoaster, with no loop-the-loops or downhill parts or anything fun, just a short track going round in a circle. It was as boring as it sounds, so it only had a half hour queue.

"That's a big rollercoaster," Isis said sarcastically, "I don't think there here, I can't hear any screams."

"ARGH!" screamed one of the passengers on the 'Very Big Rollercoaster. Then he got off. He was the only passenger. Then the next passenger got on, and the next passenger got on. This one was much quieter, so Isis and Seto continued there conversation.

"Is this ride even worth the wait?" asked Kaiba

"Probably not" admitted Isis, yet the two off them continued waiting. 'Waiting isn't that bad with Isis here' thought Kaiba 'WHAT AM I THINKING!' he demanded to himself. 'It's not because I like her anyway, it's because it's fun to pick on her' he rationalised, even though he hated picking on Isis.

"Has your brother always been demented?" asked Kaiba a few minutes later, breaking the silence.

"MY BROTHER IS NOT DEMENTED!" shouted Isis at the top of her voice making everyone near her jump.

"Oh ok," said Kaiba, obviously not believing her.

"If your looking for a demented brother why don't you look in your own home first!" snapped Isis, annoyed because Kaiba had called her brother demented and because she'd embarrassed herself by shouting.

"You better not be implying what I think you implying" Kaiba warned. Isis didn't say anything.

'He's so cute when he stands like that' thought Isis. Looking around she noticed a few 12 year old girls who obviously thought the same thing. 'Pity he ruins it by opening his mouth. If only he wasn't so egotistical. He might be nice!'

"Well," he snapped

"Well what?" asked Isis innocently. She'd learned some tips on how to be annoying off her brother.

"What were you implying!"

"Nothing," Seto glared at her. Isis glared back. Then they burst out laughing.

"Let's go to the PS2 shop now!" cried Joey happily.

"Ok," agreed Mai taking his hand and leading him around the corner and into a shop.

"This isn't the play station shop!" cried Joey.

"Yeah I know. But I want to get something," said Mai.

"Fine, hurry up then" replied Joey.

"Ok" Mai said sitting down on a chair in the shop. Joey looked puzzled.

"What do you want to buy?" asked Joey getting suspicious.

"I didn't say I wanted to buy something, I said I wanted to GET something"

"Like?" asked Joey already knowing the answer. Mai had done this on him before.

"A present from you!" Mai answered and Joey groaned.

Bakura rode Marik's old motorbike up to the Ishtar house and parked it in the garage. The lock was no problem. He'd broken it ages ago and Marik STILL hadn't phoned for it to be re paired, like Isis had asked him too. He was just about to head towards the house when he noticed something.

"HEY! His motorbike's better than mine!" cried Bakura looking annoyed. Then he shrugged. He'd steal it on his way home. He walked over to the front door and let himself in, by picking the lock. Helping himself to some food he went and sat on the sofa while watching his favourite TV show.

Yugi was extremely annoyed. Tea was informing him on how to be a good friend.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Mokuba as he clung onto Marik's hand.

"I dunno. All the rides are rubbish," complained Mokuba, "I wanted to go to Kaiba Corp. Land but noooooooo Seto said we were going here. He wanted to show off how much money he had to Isis."

"Really?" asked Marik.

"YEAH!" lied Mokuba.

"Oh ok. Want a beer?" Marik asked.

"Are you old enough?"

"No." Marik said as he walked towards the bar.

After finally getting on the 'Very Big Rollercoaster'-they went on together as Seto had a fit at the operator and forced him to allow reasonable numbers of people on the ride at one time-Seto and Isis were wondering around partly looking for there brothers, but mostly looking for something interesting to do.

"It's quiet without our brothers," commented Isis.

"Duh,"

"I only mentioned it as there was a general lack of conversation,"

"Yeah well, you make me nervous," admitted Seto. Then he went bright red as realised what he'd just said.

"Really? Why?"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"Really? She's not your girlfriend?" asked a random girl, "YAY! Will you go out with me?"

"NO!" Seto yelled to Isis' relief. Seto was acting really weird. Where did he get the idea that she thought he was in love with her from? That had never even crossed her mind...but...maybe...unless...no it was impossible. Seto didn't love anyone. It didn't matter either way anyway. It wasn't as if she liked him back. Then why did she feel upset at the thought of him not liking her? No, that meant nothing. No one likes to be hated. Not for no reason anyway.

Joey kissed Mai "thank you so much!" she cried hugging him. Joey had actually managed to get her something she wanted! Joey sighed in relieve, off course he didn't realise that Mai had deliberately taken him to this shop because she wanted a lot off the things in it. Joey was terrible at picking presents for her. He'd bought her an orange and green umbrella for her birthday. It was **UGLY!** Though it was kind of sweet of him, Mai remembered. He'd only bought it so she didn't mess up her hair in the rain. Maybe Joey wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Does this mean we can go to the play station shop now?" Joey demanded. "Only I got you a present, so now you need to get me one!"

"You're so clueless!" laughed Mai, "girls only get guys presents for birthdays and stuff"

"So why do girls get other presents?" Joey retorted.

"Because they need and want more stuff" Mai replied as if it was obvious.

"I wish I was a girl," sulked Joey not realising what he'd said. Mai laughed.

"Well if you promise not to get a sex change I'll buy you something. I like you the way you are."

"YEAH!" Joey punching his arm in the air and then hugged Mai, "I like you the way you are too."

"Beer...good..."said Mokuba after his fifth beer.

"I know," agreed Marik as he drank his coke. His plan was working. He was glad. Soon he would be home free.

"Need...more..."

"OK" Marik got up and bought Mokuba another beer. Considering Mokuba had only had the occasional glass of wine in his life the beer had made him even more drunk than anyone.

"Isis and Seto getting married and I'm going to be the bridesmaid and bomb the place!" cried Mokuba earning himself a lot of stares, "ME WANTS BREAKFAST!"

"Well why don't you go home and get breakfast," suggested Marik.

"YEAH! ME WANTS SUPER NOODLES! DOG FLAVOUR!" Mokuba ran off, and Marik got up calmly, his work here was done.

Yugi looked out of the window. There must be some way he could escape from Tea without getting a lecture for "being a bad friend".

"Another red wine spritzer" requested Pegasus to some random dude who worked for him.

"Yes sir," replied Mr Random Dude. Pegasus picked up his phone; he had a lot of work to do today. He pressed speed dial 1 and waited for the guy on the other end to pick up before saying,

"Hey Kaiba, it's me your dearest friend Pegasus!" There was a click on the other end as Kaiba hung up.

"I'm going to kill him!" Kaiba snapped.

"Who?" asked Isis, hoping it wasn't her brother.

"Pegasus!" Kaiba replied as if it was obvious. Isis was relieved then puzzled.

"What's so bad about Pegasus?" she asked puzzled.

"He keeps ringing me up as if I'm actually his friend!" Kaiba replied

"And this is bad?" asked Isis.

"Yes I hate him," Kaiba replied really annoyed at Isis's stupidity, but also thinking it was kind of cute at the same time.

"Can I ask why? He always seemed an alright guy to me" Isis replied. She'd only met him once,

"He kidnapped Mokuba to take over Kaiba Corp," replied Kaiba

"I see," replied Isis, it made sense now.

"Oh yeah! He tried to kill me as well!" Kaiba remember as an after thought.

"What!" cried Isis upset.

"YEAH! See he's evil! Anyway...let's talk about something else"

"Like?"

"I dunno..." Seto looked into her dark blue eyes. They were so pretty...he couldn't help himself just staring into them...blue eyes...like the dragon...his dragon...

"Um...why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not!" Seto said while staring into her blue eyes. He reached out a hand and placed into onto her cheek. She look so confused, so sad, so cute. She didn't deserve to be sad; she was so beautiful, in every single way he could think off. And he could think of a lot of ways. If only he could make her smile...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! She's insane girl remember? Then why does she always make him loose his head like this? Disgusted at himself he pulled the hand away and started walking really really, REALLY fast, his coat flapping behind him.

"HEY!" cried Isis running up to Kaiba and dragging him to one side.

"WHAT!" snapped Kaiba annoyed.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGTH OF YOUR ATTITUDE" she shouted, getting some stares from passers by.

"NEWSFLASH! THIS "ATTITUDE" AS YOU PUT IT IS MY PERSONALITY" Kaiba shouted at her. "Get used to it or leave" he added as an afterthought.

"OH SO IT'S NORMAL FOR YOU TO BE REALLY NICE ONE MINUTE AND REALLY COLD THE NEXT!" cried Isis "I don't get you. Sometimes I think you like me, next your acting like I'm some bug that needs to be squished" Isis was too upset to be mad now. Kaiba stared at her. Had he been acting like that? Yes he had. He realised. He felt a horrible feeling off overwhelming guilt. This was a first. How could he treat her like that? Sure she was insane, but that's why he liked her.

"I like you" Kaiba muttered quietly. "I like you more than anybody I've ever known. I'm just so confused, because I've never felt like this before" Kaiba admitted. Isis stared. It all made sense now.

"Isis..." Kaiba began after a moment of silence, next thing he knew they were kissing. Kaiba felt all his worries float away. This is where he belonged, with her in his arms. He wanted the moment to last forever. Which off course was impossible and eventually the kiss ended.

"See I knew you lovered her!" cried Mokuba, "but you love me more! I'm your little fairy from the earth! YAY!"

"Um..." Seto said gob smacked.

"LET'S GO PAINT OUR NAILS PINK AND YELLOW YAY!" Mokuba ran off waving him arms in the air, before Seto could think about running after him.

"Thank god he's to drunk to remember us kissing..." said Isis, though she was still bright red. And still in Seto's arms. Where she belonged. She put her head on his chest and clung onto him tight, making his shirt wet with her tears. Once again Seto had made her cry, but for once out of happiness.

"You're insane, you know that don't you?" Isis looked up at him.

"And you're an arrogant jerk," Seto smiled and kissed her again.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled a random stranger.

Marik got off the bus swearing. Stupid, swearword transport with stupid swearword drivers who couldn't swearword drive! He stormed round the corner and was almost to mad to notice his old motorbike parked next to his new motorbike. Almost. Marik stared at his beauties for a moment, then stormed towards the door and flung it open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" cried Marik noticing Bakura on HIS sofa (which was actually Isis's) drinking HIS beer and eating HIS Chili Cheese Pringles (yes they really exist!). He knew they were HIS Chili Cheese Pringles. He was the only one who liked them. At least he THOUGHT he was, obviously Bakura liked them too!

"I live here?" tried Bakura.

"NO YOU DON'T!" cried Marik mad. "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"But I was here first!" argued Bakura taking a sip of Marik's beer! There was nothing Marik could say to Bakura's logic so he wondered into and took out the carton of orange juice from the fridge! The carton was empty, obviously Bakura had drunk it and put it back in the fridge. Isis was sane, she throw empties into the bin.

"DOESN'T ANYBODY HAVE ANY CONSIDERATION FOR OTHERS!" cried Marik, putting the empty carton back in the fridge for Isis to sort out. He took out a beer. He was annoyed. When he was annoyed he drank beer!

"Are you hungry," asked Seto looking at Isis, who was holding his hand.

"Are you?" she replied looking at him. Seto shook his head and led her into a café, and forced her to sit down. Then he sat down on the opposite side of the table. Like you do.

"How come you can never make decisions?" demanded Seto

"I can make decisions I just don't like expressing them because then I feel guilty as people might want to do something else and I might stop them doing that," answered Isis

"That's just stupid." They were silent for a few minutes just staring at each other, each thinking how cute the other one looked. Then Isis thought of something to say.

"So are we actually going out yet?" she asked.

"Only if you want to," smirked Seto just to show Isis how annoying it was. Isis, however, did not find it annoying.

"_I_ want to but that doesn't mean you do,"

"But someone else might want to go out with you!" laughed Seto. Isis sighed. Why did Seto have to always be so difficult? Suddenly Seto took her hand. "Of course I want to go out with you. Even though you're insane."

Isis smiled. It was just what she had wanted to here. Kaiba smiled back, something he didn't do that much.

"You know you should do that more often" Isis commented.

"What? Agree to go out with you, or deliberately wind you up?" Kaiba wondered.

"Smile" Isis replied, "it makes you look so much cuter" she admitted blushing.

"Don't be silly! Nothing could make me cuter" Kaiba joked. He may have a huge ego, but it was because of his intellect and talents, not because of his looks.

"Yeah I guess your right, your just too ugly to improve" Isis joked back.

"At least I'm not as ugly as you!" Kaiba replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Isis argued.

"All joking aside, you really are beautiful" Kaiba admitted, suddenly serious. Isis was just about to reply when Kaiba jokingly added "for somebody so insane"

"Move up," demanded Marik.

"Now, now, you shouldn't treat a guest like that. Now be a good host and change the channel."

"You've got the remote control!" cried Marik

"Yes but would you let someone as great as me waste his effort on something as trivial as changing the channel?" Bakura shook his head and sighed, "Such a cruel, cruel world...HEY GET OFF ME!"

"I told you to move up, and you didn't so I had no choice other than to sit on you!"

"YOU COULD OF SAT ON THE FLOOR LIKE A GOOD HOST WOULD! AND I CAN'T MOVE NOW YOU IDIOT!" Marik stood up.

"Move then," Bakura moved-he lied down on the sofa, using the arm rest as a pillow.

"Can you move to the left a bit I can't see the TV,"

Marik shrugged and sat down on the sofa. (Yes the same one as Bakura).

"GET OFF ME! I'M NOT A SOFA I'M THE GREAT THEIF KING BAKURA SAMA!" cried the Great Thief King Bakura Sama

"Really? I never heard of that designer... then again I don't really know many sofa designers" Marik replied.

"GET OFF ME!" cried Bakura.

"Now, now, we both know your enjoying this!" Marik said.

"Maybe I am" Bakura said sneakily.

"YOU GAY!" cried Marik standing up like the sofa was on fire. Bakura just laughed.

"Now will you change the channel?" asked Bakura.

"DO IT YOURSELF!" cried Marik going to get another beer. He was annoyed, and if you remember, when Marik is annoyed he drinks beer.

"RYOU WOULD CHANGE THE CHANNEL FOR ME!" screamed Bakura. Marik stopped gulping down the second can of beer, taking in what Bakura had just said. He walked back into the lounge.

"How would you know if Ryou would change the channel? You live in the same body, how could he possibly change the channel for you when you possess him?"

"Ah life's sweet mysteries..." sighed Bakura. Marik dragged Bakura off the sofa by his feet and sat down. Bakura got up, swearing at Marik, and sat down next to him.

"Change the channel!"

"Tell me what you've done with Ryou!"

"Oh is he your boyfriend? Change the channel,"

"Ok," agreed Marik snatching the remote control out of his hand, and pressed the 5 button. The English readers off this story will now know how bad the program was going to be.

"I DIDN'T WANT THAT LAME CHANNEL! I WANTED CHANNEL 3!" yelled Bakura.

"Tough I'm watching Bus-smash!" Bus-smash was this program where people smashed buses into other buses to see which one could survive the most smashes. Marik used to think this program was stupid, but then after experiencing a ride on the bus he now just liked watching buses getting destroyed. Especially as the court refused to charge the bus company for being too scrubby (the bus company had bribed the judge before hand).

"Bus-smash is stupid!" whined Bakura! Just then a bus got smashed to pieces, "on seconds thought, destruction is always good! Marik nodded his head in agreement. Destruction was good! Especially when he was the one doing the destruction.

Isis and Kaiba were waiting in line for a ride after finishing in the café.

"I hope it's worth the wait" Isis muttered.

"Nothing in this park is worth the wait" Kaiba replied. Just then the whole place went dark and all the rides stopped.

"Looks like Bill forgot to pay the power bill again" muttered the guy in charge of the ride.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" cried Kaiba "I'M GOING HOME!" he grabbed Isis by the hand and stormed towards the exits of the park. A lot of people seemed to agree with him and there was a huge crowd heading out of the place. In fact it looked like the only people who were still there were the staff, and those trapped on rides!

"Oh no! Mr. Gates will crash all our computers again now!" cried one of the staff.

And so after an eventful trip at Bill Gates theme park everyone got home unharmed. Mokuba was banned from drinking EVER again, and Marik was banned from buying beer underage. Of course he got beer as Isis did not like Marik when he was annoyed and did not have beer to drink.

Bakura got kicked out of there house, and Isis is still waiting for Marik to get the lock replaced, so he now breaks in on a weekly basis to watch Bus-Smash with Marik and eat Chili Cheese Pringles. Even thought they STILL hate each other!

And yes, Seto and Isis are still going out, although Marik and Mokuba do not know this and enjoy teasing them about being in love.

The End


End file.
